five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Introduction Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. Dissatisfied with his progress, he defects from Konoha so that he can acquire the strength needed to have his revenge. After proving instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War and being redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha and dedicates his life to helping protect the village and its inhabitants. He is a main character of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga. He is currently a soldier in the 3rd Division. Personality History (Naruto Manga) Five World War Prologue Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships [[Acts Of Order|'Acts Of Order']] [[Naruto Uzumaki|'Naruto Uzumaki']] [[Natsu Dragneel|'Natsu Dragneel']] [[3rd Divsion|'3rd Divsion']] [[Boa Hancock|'Boa Hancock']] [[Mirajane Strauss|'Mirajane Strauss']] Powers and Abilities Sasuke is an extremely powerful shinobi, despite his young age. Like his older brother Itachi, Sasuke is recognised as a natural prodigy of the Uchiha clan, graduating at the top of his class in the Academy. He makes a strong impression on Kakashi Hatake in the bell test and fights on par with strong shinobi such as Haku and Gaara. Powerful individuals have noted Sasuke's great potential: Orochimaru offers to help drastically increase his power; Madara Uchiha notes he would have liked to recruit Sasuke had he only been born a few years earlier. Under Orochimaru's tutelage for two-and-a-half years, Sasuke grows strong enough to fight members of Akatsuki such as Deidara and Itachi, two of the Five Kage, and defeat Danzō Shimura, one of the Hidden Leaf's strongest ninja. With the Six Paths Chakra, he could help overwhelm Madara as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, and Kurama compared Sasuke's prowess to that of the Sage of Six Paths. As such he has acknowledge as the eternal rival of Act Of Order and his best friend Naruto Uzumaki, as shown during their final battle, where they went all out with each other at the Valley of the End, and in the process destroying the statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. He was even able to defeat one of Tartoros Nine Demon Gates, Franmalth with the help of Rangiku Matsumoto and Mashiro Kuna. As such the Coalition have labeled him as "Number 11", on their Coalition Blacklist, which indicates of the level of threat he has over the Coalition, just being placed just before the Top 10, but above several leaders and commanders of the Alliance. Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan * Amaterasu ** Inferno Style: Flame Control ** Chidori Inferno Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Fire Style Ninjutsu * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu Lighting Style Ninjutsu * Chidori ** Chidori Senbon ** Chidori Sharp Spear ** Chidori Stream * Kirin Wind Style Ninjutsu * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Chakra and Physical Abilities Intelligence Trivia Category:Hidden Leaf Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Team 7 Category:Coalition Black List